Unfortunatly lucky
by Nerdy-Tomboy
Summary: Kimiko's a soft, sweet, broken girl with a dream to became the world's greatest swordsman and to protect her brother at all cost. Her life went downhill when she ate a devil fruit when she was ten, and no one but her brother and father accepted her. Then she meets the Straw Hat pirates will they accept her? Will she be unfortunately lucky and find love along the way?


"Come on Dachi we are gonna get food." A girl said softly to her little brother as she tied their small boat to the restaurant's post.

"I can't even stand Kimmy." Dachi rasped out as Kimiko pulled on a hat and hid her tails in her shirt.

"Okay I'll get you inside."Kimiko strapped two of swords on her and let the other two hang on her hip and then picked up her brother and got off the boat.

She pushed open the doors with her back as not to hurt her brother. As she turned she noticed she got the attention the restaurant. But she ignored them and set her brother down at a table. Before she could open her mouth a man was standing next to her.

"Hello and welcome you damn crook." A large cook said smiling cheerfully.

"Can you please bring something to eat for my brother." Kimiko asked, her Silvery eyes were pleading.

"Yes I may, but may I ask how you will be paying." He asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have nothing to give you but my gratitude." Kimiko said softly.

"Then we cannot serve you." The cook said turning to leave.

"Please," Kimiko grabbed his arm "Please feed us it doesn't have to be a lot just for my brother he won't survive much longer without food and he won't make it to another place!" Kimiko begged.

"I said no lady now beat—"a plate was placed onto the table in front of her silencing the larger cook.

"What the hell, we are not starting this again, Sanji!" the cook yelled grabbing the plate of food.

"Then just leave them be, they are about to starve to death and all you have to do is give them food." Sanji took the plate a placed it before the two. "Eat up, and don't worry, beautiful it's free."

"Thank you, Sanji." She took the spoon and began feeding her brother.

The large chief stormed off angrily as Sanji went off. After a while her brother finished all of the food and sat back. He looked satisfied at first but then regret took over his face.

"I'm sorry Kimmy I ate it all." Dachi apologized softly.

"It's all right when we get back on the boat I'll get some fish." She assured him pushing her lilac colored hair behind her ear.

"Please eat here their food is really good, please Kimiko." Dachi begged.

"Dachi we were already given free food we can't ask for anything more." Kimiko said looking away.

Suddenly Sanji placed a plate in front of Kimiko surprising her.

"Sanji, we can't take anything else, you've fed my brother, that's enough for me." Kimiko protested.

"I can't let a lovely lady like you go hungry." He smiled.  
Kimiko was about to argue against him but he put a hand up to stop her "Don't worry I'll deal with them you just eat." He left her no room for argument.

She just smiled and began to eat. Kimiko ate while her brother slept on the table, snoring softly, after she finished she just sat there and let her brother sleep. She found a pen on the floor and started doodling on a napkin; it was a drawing of eyes, wild, animalistic eyes. She was adding the finishing details to it when suddenly a woman screamed. People started talking about a pirate named Don Krieg. They were freaking out as were the chiefs, so Kimiko woke her little brother.

When the boat docked there was only the sound of the pirate walking across the restaurant. The doors opened slowly revealing and unhealthy looking pirate captain.

"I beg you I need food and water. We have money, lots of money. Please, it's been so long, I don't even remember the last time I had food." Krieg begged.

The chiefs were shocked that he was begging like this, he was supposed to be the terrifying, great pirate, but instead he was here begging for food. Suddenly Krieg fell to the floor; Kimiko stopped herself from running up to him.

"Please help him! He's on the brink of starvation!" Gin begged. "He hasn't had a single bite in days he'll die if he doesn't eat soon!" Gin tried again, but he was only met with uncaring stares.

"This is great!" Patty laughed. "I haven't laughed this hard in a long time, the great Don Krieg kneeling before us." Patty gloated.

"We have some money; we are as customers this time!" Gin tried.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? Hey get a hold of the marines right away!" he ordered.

"What?" Gin gaped.

"He's finally weak enough to be captured. This may never happen again and I'm not gonna ruin it by helping him get his strength back!" Patty exclaimed.

People started to agree with him and Gin looked pissed. Trying to prove them wrong Dachi ran out of his sisters arms start to the large pirate.

"Dachi get back here!" she started to run forwards but she was blocked by some customers.

"Let me go that's my brother!" Kimiko screamed trying to free herself for the crowd.

"Tell them mister! Tell them you won't hurt them, or ells you'll die!" Dachi cried

""He's right I won't do anything when I eat. I promise I'll leave quietly, so please give me food!" Krieg begged.

"You're a King Don Krieg; please don't reduce yourself to this! Please you're better than the common beggar! Please sir, what about your pride?" Gin said shocked.

"I promise please I'll take the scraps I'll take anything! Anything!" Krieg begged hoarsely.

"See he promises! He won't do anything! Just feed him!" Dachi yelled.

"Dachi, get over here!" Kimiko yelled stilled blocked.

"Oh boo hoo from the cruel pirate." Patty said.

"Hey step aside Patty." With that Sanji kicked him into the wall and then let him fall over the railing onto the floor below.

"Here's somethin' for your captain." Sanji said softly placing a bowl in front of him.

"Dachi, please come back over here." Kimiko called.

Her ears were twitching under her hat she had a feeling something was going to happen and she didn't want him to get hurt. Dachi ignored and continued to watch the pirate eat. She ignored everything else that was going on and focused on her brother and the pirate. Herr Tails started to twitch too as Krieg finished his food. He slammed down his glass, grabbed her brother by the collar and punched Sanji across the room. Kimiko screamed out and suddenly changed into a giant lion and broke through the crowd as Krieg threw her brother. She jumped up and caught him before he got very far.

"Kimmy are you okay?" Dachi panicked.

She heard him but she was royally pissed. Dom Krieg tried to harm her brother. She shifted back into a human. She took out her swords and her tails grabbed two.

"This is not want we agreed on you gave me your word! I only brought you here because you promised not to ruin this place!" Gin said angry. "Or hurt the man who saved us!" He added.

Suddenly Krieg grabbed him by a shoulder and lifted him off the ground.

"Yes that was delicious," Krieg started to crush his arm "I fell alive again!" Krieg threw Gin to the ground.

"This is a pretty good ship; I believe that I'll take it." He grinned.

"Right I see." Sanji said sitting up.

"As you all can see my ship is a wreck and I'll need a nice new one." Krieg said. "There are about a hundred men left on my ship weak from starvation. If you value your lives you will prepare food and want for all of them!" Krieg ordered.

"You are telling them to feed their killer, that's a great idea." Kimiko said walking up to him slightly.

"Yeah we refuse!" a cook said.

"I wasn't asking I wasn't placing an order I was giving you one. Do not defy me!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry Sanji I didn't mean for it to be like this."Gin apologized.

"You see, look what you brought on this restaurant, you stupid bastard!" Patty yelled.

"Don't be sorry, you were lied to you didn't know, this shit happens to everybody." Kimiko said sweetly. "And you shut up, you damn idiot. Just feed his crew and fight for your ship," she growled angrily. "Unless you're scared you're going to lose." Kimiko added with a smirk.

Patty gaped at her words as Sanji stood and began to walk towards the kitchen. He was going to make a hundred more meals but was stopped by a bunch of cooking weapons. They started asking if he was a spy and stuff like that, but he answered nothing. Kimiko gasped as Patty punched Sanji.

"Hey somebody grab him." Patty ordered. "You bring free food to the bums I kick out all the time. I'm not gonna let you do that anymore. We are gonna protect this place, no matter what." Patty went to a little cabinet and pulled out an odd weapon, the meatball of doom!

Kimiko took her lion form and jumped in front of her brother protecting him from the blast.

She was very large, as tall as Zeff's chest. Her fur matched her hair and her tails to about six feet long. Patty made a joke about breaking the door a Zeff yelling at him. To everybody's surprise Krieg was fine, even though he was hit head on. Kimiko shifted back ignoring the slight dizziness she had from the blast. Her ears were ringing now because of her sensitive hearing.

"Are you a chief or a comedian? Because your jokes suck, and that dessert was horrible!" he yelled angrily.

"So," Suddenly his suit opened up revealing a bunch of guns "die!" he open fired on everybody.

Kimiko stopped most of the bullets form hitting people with all of her swords when the bullets stopped flying Kimiko was unscathed and she barely broke a sweat.

"You cooks should not have defied me. I am the world strongest man! Arms, made of solid steel, wound steel body amour and diamond knuckles that can pound the world to dust!" he exclaimed. "I also have a fleet of fifty ships with five-thousand pirates; I have never lost a battle! I am Don Krieg and I'm the only one fit to be called Don." He walked forwards. "When I give you slime balls an order you follow it all the way through!" he continued.

He opened his mouth to say something else but was silenced as a cut was created on his face by Kimiko's sword.

"Just shut up all ready, you're so irritating." Kimiko said annoyed.

She honestly didn't give a shit about who he was or what he could do, he tried to hurt her brother that's all that matters now she will make him suffer. She felt him grip her neck and lift her roughly to where her soft purple bang fell over her face. At the action she only giggled earning shocked expressions from everybody.

"Well the hell are you laughing? He could kill you right now!" a chief yelled.

"Yes he could kill me at this moment, but I am pretty sure you have noticed I am a neko. I ate a devil fruit and it gave me remarkable gifts. In other words I have nine lives bitches." She explained before Krieg gripped her neck tighter.

"So you wouldn't mind if I broke you're neck right now?" He grinned and squeezed.

"I wouldn't because technically it wouldn't do anything, but my brother might, and he's not the sweetest twelve year old." She wheezed out.

Krieg became irritated at her words and started to crush her windpipe. Surprisingly she didn't do anything but just sat there and let it happen as if she wasn't in pain but on the inside her lungs were burning and she could feel that her neck was indeed breaking, she was also becoming dizzy from lack of oxygen, but she fought not to show it. Suddenly a bag was dropped in front of Krieg.

"Here's food for your men, now drop the girl and take the food to your men right away." Zeff said much to everybody's protests.

"You're… Red Foot Zeff!" Krieg gaped. "You're alive." He added grip reducing slightly.

"What are you doing, if they get their strength back the restaurant will be taken over!" one of the chief asked.

"Yes, that would be true, if they still had the will to fight." He turned and looked back at Krieg "did your will survive defeat?"He asked.

The chiefs started talking and rambling about how even 'The great Don Krieg' defeated. Though he didn't care at the moment he was still focused on Zeff.

"It is you isn't it? You're Red Foot Zeff! So you are alive." He said eyes narrowing." The unrivaled pirate captain, who was also the ship's cook." Krieg said.

"Yes that's right I am still alive, but what does any of this have to do with you? I haven't been a pirate for years. I chose the life of a cook." Zeff said.

"Ha you didn't choose this life, you had no other choice." Krieg laughed.

"You know it really is a pity that you lost your beloved leg, now that you have lost it to the sea you are completely defenseless." Krieg said trying to stir him up or make him break.

"I don't need to fight, I'm a cook. As long as I have my two hands I'll be just fine. But now to the point, what do you want from me?" Zeff said slightly irritated.

"I want your log book from when you went to the grand line and came back unharmed. Give it to me, now!" Krieg answered.

"It is true that I have records of my travels but I will never give it to you. That log book is everything to me, it's too important to give to you." Zeff said irritating Krieg.

"Fine I'll just take from you and then I will be the ruler of this pirate era!" he boomed.

At this Kimiko started to laugh again but it was cut short as he regained his grip on her neck.

"What are you going to try and take his glory because your whole crew was destroyed in a week by one man?" She rasped with a smile.

"Shut it you." He squeezes tighter.

"You thought you had everything but it just wasn't enough, was it?" she pushed on.

"Be quiet." He squeezed more.

"You just needed information." She continued.

"I said shut up!" he gripped her neck until her felt her go limp.

"Now hold up I will be the king of the pirates!" Luffy said shocking everybody.

"I won't allow that kind of stupidity again." Krieg said.

"Stupid or not, I'm just stating facts." Luffy said.

"I don't find your smartass remarks funny. But if you continued this idiotic behavior I will crush right now." Krieg said irritated.

"Go ahead if you can." Luffy taunted.

"Gladly I would love to send you to an early grave you cocky nitwit." He readied his guns.

"What's going on Luffy? You need a hand?" Zoro asked.

"Oh thanks for the offer but I think I can handle this one." Luffy said.

"Is that your crew, pretty small for someone who wants to become pirate king." He laughed.

"That's not all, I have to more!" Luffy said holding up two fingers.

"I'm not part of your crew!" Sanji argued.

"Ma…maybe the smaller the… the better, because you didn't get very far." Kimiko wheezed out.

Startled by her voice he threw her to the stairs; if Zoro hadn't been there she would've hit the wall and then probably would've died. He caught her and set her down softly, noticing her neck had a purple ring around it but it wasn't broken.

Krieg looked at Zeff and then put away his weapons. "I'll deal with you later, right now I'm going to go feed my men." He lifted the bag of food over his shoulder. "Those of you who don't want to die today may leave the restaurant to avoid that fate. "All I want is the logbook and the ship." With that he walked out to give the food to his crew.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Zoro asked Kimiko.

"He _tried _to break my neck, but he crushed my windpipe slightly. He just made it hard to breath for a bit. But I'm actually fine." Kimiko said softly standing.

"How are you fine?" Usopp yelled.

"I'm a cat, I'm so _unfortunately_ lucky." Kimiko said going down stairs to grab her katana while everybody prepared their weapons.

"I'm sorry you guys I didn't mean for it to be like this." Gin sobbed.

"I thought I said this earlier," Kimiko crouched next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault," Her hand started to glow slightly."You were deceived; don't worry, if it means anything I forgive you." Kimiko arm was beginning to hurt.

"But I brought him here and he hurt you. How can you forgive me?" Gin said looking up at her.

"He chocked me out; it's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me." Kimiko smiled finishing his arm.

"But he's going to kill you all and take this ship."

"We'll fight for it."

"But—"he was cut off when Kimiko hit him with the butt of her sword.

"Damn it just let us forgive you!" Kimiko said irritated.

"She's right sailor, we all are doing what we think is right."Zeff agreed with Kimiko.

"But boss why are you taking Sanji's side, all of this is his fault!" Patty said.

"He's the reason we are in this mess!" Another cook said.

They all started rambling but they were rudely cut off when Zeff let out a yell.

"You all don't know what you're talking about. You haven't ever starved, so you don't know what it's like but Sanji does. If all you idiots are gonna do is sit around then be my guest and leave, but don't ever come back." Zeff challenged.

"I for one am going to stay and fight." Patty said after a few seconds of silence.  
After a second everybody agreed to do the same.

"What are you all doing? Didn't you see how powerful he is?" Gin yelled.

"Gin, I'm only going to say this once, now that your crew is fed and healthy I can beat them all to a blood pulp. To me, anyone who tries to take the restaurant is dead." Sanji said.

Kimiko went over to her brother and gave him her extra dagger.

"We are going to fight we them?" Dachi asked excited.

"Yes they save now we'll save them." Kimiko said simply.

"Wait Gin, I thought you said you didn't know anything about the grand line, but you've been there. That make no sense." Luffy said.

Gin looked down and covered his eyes. "None of it makes sense now. What happened to us on that last day was unimaginable; I saw things that I thought were impossible. Our entire fifty ship fleet to be wiped out by a single man." He struggled with his words.

Dachi had his face pushed into Kimiko's side, terrified. Sanji was still with fear, Usopp let out a bird sounding shrill, and Luffy gaped.

"As the man papered our ships went down as if it was rehearsed, if the terrible storm hadn't come along he would destroyed our flag ship as well. It's all like a terrible child hood memory I cannot forget. His eyes were like are like hawks, sharp and deadly." This statement pulled a gasp from Zoro's and Kimiko's lips.

"What did you just say?" They asked at the same time.

Luffy looked at them both "Wait you know this guy?" he asked.

Kimiko looked at Zoro "Yeah I know him, his name is Hawkeye." Kimiko said gripping her brother tight.

"Hawkeye Mihawk!" Zoro gaped.

Kimiko only nodded, while Zoro wanted to surpass him in swordsmanship Kimiko had other reasons.

"Perhaps you disturbed him during a nap." Zeff said with slight humor.

"Stupid cook why would he demolish a full fleet for some so drivel?" Gin yelled.

"No need to yell," Zeff laughed. "It's just an example. I thought you just wanted a heads up on what the grand line is." Zeff said.

"So you're basically saying anything can happen there." Kimiko said.

"Do we really have to go there Luffy?" Usopp cried.

"Oh yeah this is awesome!" Luffy laughed.

Kimiko looked at him like he was crazy but then she saw that he truly meant business and gave a small smile and shook her head.

"Are you that stupid?" Sanji said to them. "It's idiots like you who get killed." He continued.

"Hey that's rude, you don't get to call them stupid they made up their goals so they can only call themselves stupid, you meanie-face!" Dachi yelled.

Kimiko's eyes widened "Sorry about his mouth, he—"she was cut off.

"No he right, Sanji that is their dream doesn't ruin it." Zeff said.

"Do any of you understand the current situation we are in, Don is about to come back in here and fight us with his crew are you even ready?" Patty yelled. "There's a man out there ready to take our ship, so why don't we check back into reality and deal with it."

They heard the revived cheers from Krieg's men and Kimiko gripped her swords tightly, but something was setting off her cat senses, but she couldn't figure it out. She tuned everybody out to listen to closely outside. She could hear a ship pushing through the water and then she heard thin metal cutting through air and the ship. She sniffed the air slightly and then her eyes widened considerably when she recognized the scent, Hawkeye! Everybody noticed that the ship started to fall apart into the sea. This shocked everybody.

"What's going on?" Krieg screamed.

"It was cut, the ship." A falling member cried.

"Cut? Impossible!" Krieg yelled.

The ships falling into the sea sent massive waves from it shaking the restaurant, Kimiko pulled Dachi out of the way when a cook almost stumbled onto him. The man's sent getting stronger pulled a deep growl from Kimiko's throat.

"Raise the anchor, or we'll sink with them!" Zeff ordered.

"Shit Nami and the guys are still on our ship!" Zoro cursed.

Kimiko ran through the door with Dachi on her tails. She saw two men in the water and they were talking about some Nami who left taking all their treasure with her. They were sobbing and not even noticing that they were being pulled away.

"You two need to get out of the water!" Dachi yelled.

At the comment they noticed they were drifting away they started to swim back but a wave washed over them and took them under.

"You are fucking idiots." Kimiko sweat dropped.

She shifted and jumped into the water after them. It took her only seconds to find them, they were failing around panicking. She caught the collars of their shirts and pulled them up. She pulled herself up onto the ship with the boys and dropped them before shifting back. Kimiko zoned out the gang while they argued about Nami and looked up to the approaching ship and started to growl. Dachi pressed his face into her soaking side, scared.

Someone from Krieg's ship screamed about the man this gained Zoro's attention.

"Hey who's that Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Hawkeye." Zoro gaped/Kimiko growled.

"Why did you follow us back here, you monster?" a man from Krieg's ship screamed.

"Just killing time." Hawkeye stated simply

The man lifted his guns to fire at but Hawkeye simply swung his sword and deflected the bullets.

"What I aimed straight for him." The man said astounded.

"He simply diverted it." Kimiko said walking up next to Zoro who stood behind the man.

"Yeah, he changed the course of the bullet with the tip of his sword." Zoro added.

Kimiko started to walk forwards to meet Hawkeye while the man was yelling at her. Another man commented on the amount of swords they both had.

"Such gentle handling with your sword." Zoro smirked.

"No strength is needed in swords play," Hawkeye responded and then looked at Kimiko. "You my dear should know all about that."

"Of course, you taught me everything I know." Kimiko said eyes hard with anger.

"I set sail for one reason, to meet you and beat you!" Zoro said tying his bandana around his head.

At this Kimiko growled at him and Hawkeye laughed.

"I'm sorry I have someone else to fight with, I promised." Hawkeye said looking at Kimiko.

"Oh how sweet you remembered Papi." Kimiko said eyes hard with angry.

"Papi?" Zoro asked startled as Hawkeye jumped onto the boat.

Kimiko looked nothing like him she was as tall as Zoro's nose her hair was purple her eyes were silver plus she had cat ears and two tails Zoro didn't believe it.

"Yes, the greatest swordsman is my father." Kimiko sighed when he landed in front of her. "But if you were truly the greatest swordsman you would take us both on. If it helps I'll only use one sword, Papi." Kimiko said smiling.

"No it's alright use all four if you like." Hawkeye noticed the purple ring around her throat. "What happened to your neck, Kim?" he reached and softly touched her neck, making her flinch.

"Krieg tried to break my neck." She stated simply.

Hawkeye glared up in Krieg's direction. But words pulled him back to the people in front of himself.

"Papi why did you leave us, Mama was being so unkind to Kimmy?" Dachi attached himself to his father's waist.

"I had business to take care of." Hawkeye answered.

"Dachi got sit next to Luffy." Kimiko ordered.

"Okay, be careful Kimmy." He let go of his father and did as he was told.

He pulled of his necklace and revealed a small dagger.

"You don't plan on fighting me with that do you?" Zoro asked scoffing.

"Don't be such a cocky ass, I could beat you right now with one swing." Kimiko said not even looking at him.

"It sounds like you're being cocky too!" he argued.

"But the thing is she's telling the truth, she was trained by the best." Hawkeye smirked.

"I have had enough of your latitude, so now you die!" Zoro ran at him and swung but his swords were stopped by the dagger.

The face Zoro made mad Kimiko laugh but she bit it back while watching him start swing blindly. After a couple swing Hawkeye promptly placed him on his ass. Zoro got back up pissed, which just made him worst in Hawkeye's eyes.

"Such ferocious sword play, you're like my daughter," Hawkeye said.

"Hey asshole I don't lose my temper and swung blindly!" she said *Funny angry anime face*

"Yes you do but you swing for the main arteries, sweetie." Hawkeye said continuing to fight.

"Hey pay attention to me!" Zoro screamed seeing and opening.

He swung forwards but missed by a mile as he was falling Hawkeye hit in the back of the neck. Kimiko saw her chance to fight and took it. She swung one sword and her father tried to block it but she made and small mark on his arm.

"Now fight me!" Kimiko said quietly.

"Now wait Kim, I have a question for him." He looked at Zoro. "What weight do you carry on your shoulders, why are you trying so hard, speak up weakling." Hawkeye asked.

"How dare you call him a weak, I'll teach you a lesson!" Johnny yelled getting ready to fight him but Dachi place his dagger at his throat making him stop.

"This is their fight, leave it be." He said calmly.

"Tiger trap!" he charged forwards to strike but Hawkeye stabbed his chest.

"Why won't you stepped away, you have been defeated." Hawkeye asked.

"I don't know, but I do know I won't run. I would be ruining a promise if I did. I would bruise my honor if I did. There would be nothing left for me if I did." Zoro said calmly.

"That is what defeat is." Kimiko said softly.

"Then I won't accept it." Zoro said.

"Then you shall die!" Hawkeye responded.

Hawkeye looked at him for a second before yanking the knife from his chest. He sheathed it and put it in his pocket.

"Sir state your name."

"I am Roronora Zoro."

"I will remember it, no one as strong as you hasn't come around in quite some time." Hawkeye pulled his sword from his back. "So for courtesy I'll use the world's strongest Black sword to end you." He added.

People started chattering about it but they we silenced by Kimiko's voice telling them to shut it or she'd decapitate them. They watched as Zoro started his secret technique and the raced towards each other. After a second Zoro's sword shattered and he fell to the ground. He sheathed his un-broken sword and stood, arms spread wide.

"What the hell Zoro! What are you doing?" Kimiko yelled worried, why she didn't know.

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." He smiled.

"Zoro!" Kimiko yelled as her father sliced open his chest.

She ran as he fell into the water. She was about to shift and dive in when her father called her.

"That is your weakness, you care for people you just met." He said smirking.

"You did too, Bastard." With that she jumped into the water while shifting.

She kicked as hard as she could to get to him her throat was killing her but at the moment she didn't care, she wasn't going to let this brave man die. She finally caught up to his sinking figure and bit his collar and began to swim back up. Once she broke surface she pulled him onto Luffy's other ship. She jumped back into the water and swam over to Krieg's ship. She went back to her human form and stood when she was on it. Hawkeye was talking to Luffy. But she heard none of it all the anger she had from since she was ten was beginning to bubble.

"Papi, I want you to fight me like we did when I was ten, don't hold back!" she ran straight for him and almost hit him but he blocked her.

"I didn't plan on it, Kimiko." He stated.

Kimiko let out a soft growl and began to swing her swords. It was angry swings but they were more controlled than Zoro's, it was harder for him to block and she was only use two swords.

"I sense anger and hatred, why?" Hawkeye asked softly as he blocked her swords from his neck.

Her eyes widened greatly and then she started to scream at him swinging her swords fasted and harder she actually hit him a couple times.

"You asshole, you left with that wretched woman for eight years!" he cut her shoulder. "Those eight years were filled with hate and abuse," she cut his eyebrow. "But that wouldn't have been happening if you were there!" He cut her thigh. "You said you'd come back but you never did!" she started to cry cutting his chest. "You promised me, but you lied!" he missed but she cut his nose to his cheek. "I fucking hate you!" with that he sliced her across her hips.

"I never meant to be gone that long, I was going to come back and take you and Dachi with me, but…" He paused.

"But what? What was so important you didn't come back for your kids?" she screamed.

"I'm not allowed in the village anymore your mother banished me until her last day, because of what I did to you." He answered.

"She banished you because I ate the devil's fruit?" she gaped.

"If I had not brought it back with me it would not have happened." He stated.

"But it was my choice, I know Serena hated me for it!" Kimiko yelled. "It was not your fault!" she added.

They stood there in silence until Hawkeye spoke. "Fine, let's make a deal. The ocean is our home, forever and always." He sheathed his sword and pulled her into a hug. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist. After a second she pulled away her ears were flat against her head, so he rubbed her head and she involuntary started to purr but then swatted his hand away when he laughed.

She started to go over to the edge when her father called.

"Kimiko, I will wait for you two, no matter how many years it take I'll wait." He said.

"Okay, I love you Papi." With that she shifted and dove into the sea.

Once she arrived on the boat she saw her brother getting off his shirt.

"Luffy, can you hear me?" Zoro called holding his sword up.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for disappointing you; I know you need nothing less than the greatest swordsman. I'm sorry I failed you. Please forgive me" He gasped out before coughing up blood.

"I swear I will never lose again! Until the day comes and I will defeat him and take his title! Is that okay, King of the pirates?" Zoro yelled.

"Yep!" Luffy laughed.

"You guys are good team, I'll see you again someday." He began walking away.

"Hey Hawkeye?" Krieg called.

"I thought you were here to take my life?" he said.

"The thought crossed my mind but I saw my kids and I'm in a good mood so I'm going home to get some rest." Hawkeye answered.

"But I haven't even started yet." Krieg smirked. "Now it's time to die!" he open fired on him.

"He just doesn't learn." Hawkeye said bring his word out aiding his escape.

Kimiko scooted Dachi over and placed her hands over Zoro's cut and began healing him. After awhile she felt the cut form on her chest. From the amount of blood she lost from the cut on her hips and the cut from Zoro's she fainted before she finished healing him…


End file.
